


'Til Death Do Us Part

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Jakcsepticeye (Youtube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the happiest day for both Jack and Mark. It’s as if it felt like a dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Septiplier so I hope you guys like it. I posted this on my Tumblr a few days ago and I was gonna post it on here but I was kinda didn't want to with the whole ebooks tree thing stealing two of my fics. But here it is so enjoy.

They both couldn't believe that this day was finally happening, Here they were, standing at the alter, hand in hand, surrounded by loved ones as they looked one another, chestnut colored orbs meets ocean blues, with full of love.

Jack remembers the day Mark popped the question. They were sitting on top of a hill, watching the sunset as it colored the sky in an orange hue. Jack had his suspicions since they don’t do a lot of romantic stuff like this, but he was still surprised.

Mark was peppering him with kisses to his cheek. trying to get his attention. Jack let out a giggle as he turned to face Mark, only to see him down on one knee with a black velvet box, opened, revealing a shiny, gold engagement band. Tears quickly developed in Jack’s eyes as he covered his mouth with both hands in shock. Mark didn't even have to ask as Jack soon hugged him and said yes repeatedly.

Jack’s pleasant memory was soon interrupted as Mark was calling his name, almost in a whispering tone as he lightly shook his hand. He looked around and saw all eyes were on him, as if they were waiting for him to say or do something, which made Mark slightly nervous and fidgety.

“This is the part where you say I do,” Mark whispered

“Oh yeah, r-right,” Jack said as he cleared his throat. “I do.” Mark just rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at him.

“I now pronounce you. husband and husband. You may now kiss,” the pastor said as everyone cheered. Both Mark and Jack cupped each other’s face, taking one last look at each other as the slowly closed the gap between them as they went to kiss one another.

~

Jack woke up suddenly, another dream that he so desperately wanted to be a reality. He cried every night, wishing that he can actually get married to the person he loved, but his life was taken away so soon.

Jack pinched the engagement band by his two fingers as he twirled it around his finger, tears, once again, escaping his eyes as he began to sob. His pillow was stained from all the crying he has been doing since Mark’s death and it’s surprising that he still had tears to shed from all the restless nights.

Today was the day they were suppose say ‘I do’ and neither Jack nor Mark were gonna be able to say it to one another.


End file.
